There is known a configuration in which an energy absorbing member, that is wave-shaped and absorbs impact energy of a side collision, is disposed within the closed cross-section of a rocker that forms the skeleton of a vehicle body that is formed from a fiber-reinforced plastics material (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-400548).